Tentang Tsundere, Brengsek, dan Kucing Kita
by N and S and F
Summary: Ada orang bijak berkata: Tsundere dan brengsek itu beda, tapi bedanya setipis kulit lumpia. Tsundere itu kucing yang imut tidak peduli ia pura-pura tidak suka. Brengsek itu Akabane Karma. Persamaannya, Asano suka mereka berdua.


**A/N:** Maafkan bulan lalu dimana saya hanya meng- _update_ pas 500 kata, pembaca. Lantaran WB dan males menulis selama di rumah yang internetnya melimpah-ruah *kebiasaan, ngetik kalau lagi males aja* Mohon dimaklumi ya :"

 _Anyway_ , selamat membaca~

 **OXDXC**

 **Tentang Tsundere, Brengsek, dan Kucing Kita** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, mungkin OOC, garing, etc., seperti biasa~**

 **OXDXC**

Ada orang bijak berkata: _Tsundere_ dan brengsek itu beda, tapi bedanya setipis kulit lumpia.

...ngomong apa.

Kucing itu _tsundere_ , misalnya. Dipanggil pura-pura gak denger aja, dikasih makan pura-pura gak suka, dielus juga meski udah mendengkur bahagia masih sok-sokan biasa aja. Kelewat gengsi sama yang punya, tapi yang punya gak masalah. Kucing itu imut bagi mereka. Sekalipun diperlakukan si kucing tidak lebih dari pembuka makanan kaleng yang bisa berjalan dan berbicara (mengasumsikan yang punya tidak lumpuh atau tuna wicara), mereka nrimo apa adanya. Lapang dada. Karena cinta.

Cieh, cinta.

Nah, kalau brengsek kebalikannya. Pas dipanggil suruh tahan liftnya, dia malah bergegas menekan tombol menekan pintu tepat sebelum yang memanggil bisa masuk juga. Pas nggak ditawarin makan dia malah mencomot makanan itu tanpa izin yang punya—dan bukan cuma barang sebiji aja, paling sedikit tiga per empat bagian akan diembatnya tanpa malu. Dan tentu saja gak ada acara mengelus-dielus atau semacamnya, adanya mencakar, menggigit, menjambak, menonjok, menendang, dan menyumpah-serapah yang membuat mereka dihantarkan ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk didakwa 'bersalah'.

Omong-omong contoh yang brengsek ini adalah Akabane Karma. Dan **bukan** yang punya adalah Asano Gakushuu, peringkat pertama, ketua kelas A, dan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka, yang tidak berhak diperlakukan begini semena-mena.

Hei, Asano itu anak baik ya! Dia selalu rendah hati lagi ramah, rajin menabung dan belajar, sopan pada orang tua (kecuali ayahnya—eh ini bukannya lebih parah ya?), sabar menghadapi kerewelan balita rumah tetangga, ia bahkan rutin bekerja sukarela di tempat penampungan hewan liar atau membersihkan taman kota.

Jadilah saat dititahkan untuk kerjasama hari Minggu pagi membersihkan taman kota berdua, raut wajah Asano lebih keruh dari saat ia kalah karaokean melawan ayahnya (mana ia sangka ayahnya itu bisa bergoyang lincah menyanyikan lagu _moe_ nan _kira-kira_ sampai pakai acara mengedipkan mata?).

Kenapa?

Karena yang menemani Asano bukanlah _tsundere_ imut seperti kucing piaraan kesayangannya, Gakushuu 2.0., tapi makhluk brengsek nan jahanam yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Akabane Karma. Wajar saja dia keruh muka.

Dan kalau sesekali wajahnya memerah melihat Karma adem-ayem menyeka keringat dengan kaus belelnya—menyingkap potongan kulit tak bernoda dan perut rata—mari kita berbaikhati menyangka itu hanya karena ia tidak suka Karma memamerkan aurat seenaknya.

(Dia _haus_ , pembaca.)

.

.

"Wah, Asano- _kun_ , kamu datang lagi ya, rajinnya... Tumben berdua?"

Asano hanya berha-ha ria tanpa menjelaskan bahwa ia di taman kota hari ini bukan secara sukarela, semata-mata demi menjalani hukuman karena ke- _gap_ habis berkelahi dengan Karma.

("Asano- _kun_ , kau mengecewakanku. Apakah kau tidak tahu kau harus selalu memperhatikan kondisi di sekitarmu, terutama saat kau melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan yang berlaku?")

(Asano menulikan telinga, ogah mendengar ceramah sang ayah yang masih jago berkedip manja.)

"Heee, Asano- _kun_ , kau sering kerja sukarela di sini ya ternyata?" tanya Karma. Basi sumpah itu pertanyaannya; tadi sudah orang kelima yang menanyai keberadaan Asano di sini dengan dirinya.

Asano memutar bola mata, menolak menjawab Karma atau bahkan sekadar meliriknya. Tidak hanya karena betapa basi pertanyaannya, tapi juga karena si surai merah kini tanpa dosa menarik kausnya sampai mengekspos dada untuk mempermudah sirkulasi udara.

"Tidak kusangka, Asano Gakushuu yang terhormat ternyata berjiwa pembokat. Hahaha!"

Kedutan mata. Asano mendorong jauh _kehausan_ nya dan melirik sengit Karma.

"Bagiku, Akabane, jauh lebih baik menghabiskan waktu luang bekerja sukarela daripada menjahili orang yang tidak bersalah," ucapan sinis Asano hanya berbalas cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau bekerja sukarela tanpa mengharap reputasimu bertambah saja," balas Karma. "Lagipula, kau salah. Aku bukan menjahili orang yang tidak bersalah, sekarang aku memeras orang-orang yang memang bersalah. Sampai mereka lelah jiwa-raga dan tidak punya apa-apa, baru kulaporkan mereka biar tidak kabur dari penjara."

Itu... Asano mau bilang lebih parah, tapi hati kecilnya berkata, _Ih enak ya, aku mau juga_. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari tindakan Karma, dan hanya ringkas memberitahunya; "Kau jangan kebanyakan berleha-leha. Kau mau kita bekerja di sini sampai senja?"

" _Tsundere_ aja," adalah balasan Karma yang melenggang meninggalkannya—membawa karung dan pemungut sampah, pertanda ucapan Asano tidak hanya masuk satu telinga tembus telinga kedua—tanpa peduli Asano yang batuk-batuk seketika.

 _Tsundere_? Dia?

Jadi sekalipun suka nyebelin, dia imut gitu di mata Karma?

...

...

...Enak aja! Asano tuh mau jadi _seme_ -nya ya! Aturan yang dianggap imut tuh Karma!

(Ups, keceplosan deh kalau dia suka Karma.)

.

.

Masih giat-giatnya memungut sampah (Karma sebenarnya mengindahkan Asano berbicara, sadar bahwa bisa saja benar mereka di sini sampai senja kalau ia terus berleha-leha; kan Asano sudah vegetarian—eh, maksudnya veteran bersukarela), tanpa sengaja telinga tajam Karma mendengar suara.

" _Nya~_ "

Benar saja, itu bukan hanya halusinasi Karma. Iseng mengulur waktu dengan memeriksa pepohonan di atas kepala, menyipitkan mata berusaha melihat melampaui kaki langit sana, barulah akhirnya ia mendaratkan mata ke bawah, mendapati seekor kucing tengah mengais ujung celananya dengan—percaya tidak percaya—raut wajah seolah berkata, _Gak kurang lama ngeliatnya?_

Sebenernya sih Karma sempat tergoda pura-pura gak dengar apa-apa sampai dua hari setelahnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi gak tega. Dia kan punya kucing juga. Sekalipun kucingnya tipe preman yang tidak perlu dia cemaskan, tetap saja Karma kasihan kalau kucing yang ini tengah hilang.

Dan mengingat kucing ini berbulu jingga dengan mata ungu yang mengingatkannya pada seorang manusia... Eh sebentar, kucing mana punya mata ungu ya? Kalau bulu jingga sih banyak ada.

Karma berjongkok di sisi kucing yang masih mengaisnya seolah Karma adalah tiang pencakar atau sejenisnya, menyipitkan mata curiga.

 _Apa ini Asano yang berubah jadi siluman kucing untuk memastikan aku bekerja? Ah nggak lah, kalau iya ngapain juga dia ber-_ nya~ nya~ _segala, kan kuperhatiin jadinya. Atau dia Asano yang dikutuk jadi siluman kucing oleh sebangsa Kirara? Makanya dia ber-_ nya~ nya~ _minta aku membebaskan dia dari kutukannya? Ah tapi siapa juga yang mau repot-repot ngutuk itu lipan rambut jingga, lagian gimana juga mau ngebebasin dia dari kutukan segala. Yang mesti dicium gitu kan pangeran katak aja, kalau Beast di Beauty and the Beast harus kunyatakan cinta..._

 _Kok malah ngelindur ya._

Sadar si kucing kini semakin gigih sampai menarik-narik ujung celananya, sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di sisi kepala Karma.

"Kau ingin aku mengikutimu?"

Si kucing kembali ber- _nya~_ , bahkan menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi aku lagi dihukum loh, kau menyuruhku tega meninggalkan rekan sesama dihukumku?"

Raut wajah si kucing kini berkata, _tidak usah berpura-pura, ayolah_.

Menimbangkan pro dan kontra dengan kecepatan setara wali kelasnya sang guru gurita, Karma lalu melambaikan tangan ke udara, mengisyaratkan persetujuannya.

Di taman kota, batin Asano yang masih bekerja; _Sebentar lagi selesai juga... Kalau aku dan Karma selesai sebelum jam 3, mungkin aku akan berani mengajaknya makan atau apa sebelum pulang ke rumah..._

Naas baginya, Karma sedang menjadi Alice yang mengikuti kucing jingga.

.

.

Hari berlalu tanpa terasa, dan Asano kini tengah bersungut-sungut di kamarnya. Wajar mengingat ia 1.) terpaksa menyelesaikan hukuman sendiri saja, 2.) tidak bisa menggugat Karma karena si brengsek itu berhasil berkilah dengan berkata bahwa hukuman mereka tidak mengharuskan membersihkan taman kota sampai selesai semua, 3.) tidak bisa memodusi Karma, DAN 4.) kehilangan kucingnya.

Kurang mengenaskan apa, coba?!

Asano sudah gatal ingin menantang ayahnya adu karaoke babak kedua, tapi urung karena mengingat runtutan kesialannya, ia pasti akan kalah. Jadilah ia hanya memasang _earplug_ dan menyetel _playlist_ lagu-lagu menghentak penuh _screamo_ yang ia desiskan liriknya, sebelum ia melihat segenggam batu memecahkan kaca jendela.

E ya demi apa. Tadi pas Asano bertanya ' _kurang mengenaskan apa, coba?!_ ' itu bukan tantangan bagi dewa untuk membuatnya makin tersiksa, ya!

Ia bergegas menghampiri jendela, tapi tetap waspada seandainya ada lontaran batu kedua. Atau... err, kelima, melihat empat batu lain di bawah jendela.

"Ah, akhirnya. Kukira kau tidak ada di rumah."

Suara mencela yang Asano tahu benar adalah suara Akabane Karma. Tapi masa ini Karma? Mata ungu Asano melebar mendapati penampilan si surai merah— _hampir_ normal seperti biasa, kecuali kucing dan ekor kucing merah ala _otaku_ yang juga dikenakannya.

Oh, dan sebuah kotak kardus yang entah kenapa ia bawa.

Sebuah seringaian menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan Asano belum sempat utarakan. Ia cegukan mendengar Karma memberi penjelasan;

" _Anata_ ~ Ini anak kita!"

...bercanda. Yang dikatakannya adalah;

"Kita sama-sama mertua, ternyata. Ini anak-anak kucing kita!"

"APAH?!"

Kaget tentunya, karena sepengetahuan Asano kucingnya itu lebih memilih mandi tiap hari daripada menerima keberadaan kucing lain di area rumah. Tapi melihat Karma yang masih menyeringai tanpa peduli ia berdiri di depan rumah orang yang kaca jendelanya baru ia buat pecah, mengenakan ekor dan kuping kucing sambil membawa sekotak kardus berisi Gakushuu 2.0., seekor kucing lain berbulu merah, dan lima ekor anak-anak mereka...

"Masuklah— _jangan lewat jendela_. Kuduga kau ke sini karena kau tidak bisa sendirian merawat anak-anak mereka?"

Asano _stay cool_ , seolah-olah hatinya tidak tengah menjerit gembira menerima keberadaan Karma. Dan berusaha menjaga _image_ juga sebenarnya tidak berguna, karena sebelum berbalik menuju pintu rumah, Karma masih menyempatkan diri untuk meledeknya;

" _Tsundere_ aja."

Untungnya, kali ini Asano sudah punya cara membalasnya.

"Brengsek aja."

(Sebenarnya ini salah—Karma bukan hanya brengsek, tapi imut juga.)

(Tapi biar sajalah. Kan yang _tsundere_ Asano, ya?)

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh percakapan saya dengan higitsune84tails di _email_ kami. Mulanya saya mau menginkorporasi cerita ini dengan ide "AU: Majikan Hilang" tapi tidak jadi, karena alurnya malah melipir ke sini.

Jangan lupa untuk mengomentari =w=

 **~Omake~**

"Hei, Asano- _kun_ , nama kucingmu siapa?"

"...Gakushuu 2.0."

"..."

"...nama kucingmu sendiri siapa?"

"...Chibi Karma."

"...kayaknya kita harus minta bantuan orang deh untuk menamai anak-anak mereka."

"Kayaknya emang perlu, ya."

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
